


Nails

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Unhealthy Relationships, good sex tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: The line between fucking and fighting barely exists for them.





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> "Send me 🔥 + a word and I will write a NSFW headcanon for my muse." Word was 'nails.' 
> 
> This is roughly 4ish years before Inquisition starts. Isen & Kerria were only together for about a year, which is a really good thing for both of them a tbh.

Kerria does not trim her nails. 

Well, she does. It hits a point where they’re inconveniencing her, too. But she likes them longer. Qunari nails have a natural tendency to taper off into a claw-like shape, and they can become surprisingly sharp to the touch. 

It’s cruel of her, maybe. She likes fucking women more than she likes fucking men, and she’ll fuck anyone with her hands before she even considers giving them her mouth. But Kerria hasn’t ever had a reputation built on a gentle nature. Even when she was younger, before her magic arrived and she was only supposed to grow up into a baker. She was never even considered for the position of Tamassran or priestess, and was too prone to backtalk to be put up as an Aqun-Athlok. So baker it was, where the most she could hurt with her nails was the soft dough of the bread. 

She has always enjoyed leaving a mark on people. Isenril is no different. 

She likes the elf, and despises her all at the same time. Isen is the least cooperative person she’s ever met, just as headstrong and angry as she is, and the horns do nothing to intimidate her. She doesn’t fear her, and when Kerria threatens fire, Isen snaps right back with ice. It’s maddening, and more than a little bit thrilling. Appearances are deceiving, and Kerria’s taken with the fact that she’s finally found someone who doesn’t just roll over and yield to her demands, who gives as good as she gets and could probably kill Kerria as fast as she could kill her. 

She’s naked, but that doesn’t make her vulnerable when Kerria pins her on the floor. She’s snarling and snapping, eyes burning holes into Kerria’s skull. Isen’s nails are nothing like hers, short and filed into blunt, square ends. All the same, she managed to leave impressive bloody gouges down her back when Kerria surprised her after a bath. It stings, and the pain spurs her on. Kerria catches Isen by the wrist, slips three of her fingers in her mouth and runs the coppery tang of her own blood over her tongue. Isen’s grin is more like a snarl, daring her to close her eyes for just a second,  _we’ll see who’s on top of who then. Go on. I dare you._

The line between fucking and fighting barely exists for them. Blood and the risk of cracked bones are part of the fun. And Kerria’s not the only one that night who walks away with a body that’s been freshly mauled by her lover’s hands. 

After all, she too likes to give just as good as she receives. It’s only fair. 


End file.
